The use of taps to dispense fluids from a collapsible bladder or bag such as those housed within a box (known as “bag-in-box”) or other rigid containers is known. In the case of the “bag-in-box” arrangement, the tap is fluidly connected to the bag and extends through an opening in the box so that a user can dispense the fluid in the bag via the tap without opening the box. Such bags are formed by form-fill-and-seal (FFS) processes.
A disadvantage with such taps is that the tap does not always efficiently dispense fluid from a bag which has been partially emptied of fluid, due to collapse of the bag on itself resulting in the cut-off of fluid flow to the tap.
The use of a combined piercer and valve is known (such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,316). The piercer functions to puncture the bag wall to which the base of the tap is attached when the tap is actuated (usually by depressing a button cap). In this way sterility of the fluid in the bag is maintained during transportation and storage before first use of the tap.
A disadvantage with such bag and tap combinations is that the piercer can also puncture the opposite wall of the bag, particularly when the bag has been partially emptied. In addition, the wall flap cut by the piercer can later occlude the fluid pathway to the tap thereby restricting fluid flow from the tap.
It is an object of the present invention to address the foregoing problems or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
All references, including any patents or patent applications cited in this specification are hereby incorporated by reference. No admission is made that any reference constitutes prior art. The discussion of the references states what their authors assert, and the applicants reserve the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinence of the cited documents. It will be clearly understood that, although a number of prior art publications are referred to herein, this reference does not constitute an admission that any of these documents form part of the common general knowledge in the art, in New Zealand or in any other country.
It is acknowledged that the term ‘comprise’ may, under varying jurisdictions, be attributed with either an exclusive or an inclusive meaning. For the purpose of this specification, and unless otherwise noted, the term ‘comprise’ shall have an inclusive meaning—i.e. that it will be taken to mean an inclusion of not only the listed components it directly references, but also other non-specified components or elements. This rationale will also be used when the term ‘comprised’ or ‘comprising’ is used in relation to one or more steps in a method or process.
Further aspects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the ensuing description which is given by way of example only.